


Master’s Petal

by Cookiejuice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, No beta we die like mace windu, No doubting yourself in Anakin’s presence, he cares, soft dom anakin, you’re a goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Anakin catches you doubting yourself, and he ain’t having it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Kudos: 36





	Master’s Petal

**Author's Note:**

> For the beloved Dani ❤️

You sighed, sitting in the courtyard of the Jedi Temple, watching the fish in the pond. Your latest mission did not go as perfect as you’d hoped, and despite master Fisto assuring you that you did great, you felt like a failure.

“What’s bothering you, flower?” Anakin’s voice broke you out of your sulking, and you sighed, leaning backwards and tilting your head to look at him. “The mission didn’t go as well as I’d hoped”. Anakin chuckled, and you frowned when his gloved hand moved to the nape of your neck, tangling itself in your hair and gently rubbing your scalp. “Master Fisto told me you did wonderful. He seemed impressed”. You closed your eyes, grumbling in response. There was shuffling behind you, and Anakin laid his head on your shoulder. “Is my Petal being down on herself again?”, he whispered lowly next to your ear. 

He tugged on your hair, and you inhaled sharply. You were in public, anyone could see you. Anakin’s other hand snaked around your waist, resting on your thigh, exposed by your tunic, yet still clothed. “Anakin-“ “My beloved Petal will not doubt herself, is that understood?” His fingers dug sharply into your thigh, his rough whisper sending shivers down your spine. 

“Perhaps she needs a little lesson from her Master, hmm?” You held your breath, slowly turning your head to look at him. “H-here?”, voice small, whimpering, but he chuckled. “Ofcourse not. I don’t anyone else to see what is _mine_ ”. The last word was growled, possesively so, and it went straight to your core. “I will get up and walk away, and you are to wait five minutes before you meet me at my quarters. Is that understood?” You nodded, and he caressed your scalp, gentle and soothing, before getting up and walking away.

Releasing a breath you weren’t aware you were holding, you watched him walk away, his dark robes fluttering as he did. Broad , strong shoulders tickled by dark blonde curls, that you knew were soft and thick. You looked up, meeting eyes with master Fisto as you stood up, who waved at you with a smile, to which you waved back with a smile of your own, giving a small bow before walking away. You were truly lucky to have been paired with such a kind master like Kit Fisto.

Your footsteps were heavy on the tile flooring as you moved through the temple’s hallways. Channeling the force, you reached out to make sure you did not run into anyone on your way. After all, Anakin’s quarters were on the opposite end of the temple as yours were, and you were not sure you could make up a legitimate excuse currently. There was a throbbing between your thighs at the visions of what would be waiting for you at Anakin’s quarters.

Your knuckle had barely touched the door when it opened and a strong hand pulled you in, slamming the door behind you. “Ana-“ Words were swallowed by his lips pressing against yours, tongue exploring your mouth. “Get on the bed, Petal”, he ordered when he parted, and you could only nod as you walked over to his bed, sitting on its edge. Anakin walked up to you, getting down on his knees as he started to unlace and take off your boots.

Next were your pants, pulled over your hips and dropping to the floor. Hands worked on your tunic, unfastening it. And all you could do was watch silently, as he uncovered you piece by piece, baring your body to him. His blue eyes locked with yours, soft and full of adoration, awakening butterflies in you. His hand cupped your face, and you leaned into the touch. 

“My beautiful Flower Petal”. He leaned over you, arm around your waist to lay you higher on the bed. Plush lips trailed kisses along your jawline, moving slowly down your collarbone. “My wonderful, strong Petal”. His words fueled the fire within you, skin feeling hot wherever he touched as he moved lower and lower. “So amazing”. He kissed below your belly button. “So strong”. His hands gripped unto your hips, digging into the soft flesh as he kissed upon your mound, and you gasped. “So smart and wise”, he continued to praise you, lips moving to kiss the inside of your thigh, ignoring your growing heat between your legs.

Kneading your hips, he rested his head on your thigh to look at you, soft smile on his lips. “Look at you. Maker, what did I ever do to deserve such a divine woman”. Your breath hitched, eyes tearing as you watched him. “Anakin, I-“. He bit down on your thigh, and you moaned in his grasp. He smirked, blowing on the mark he made, and you pouted. “I love you so much, my beloved Petal”, Anakin sighed. But you had no time to respond, his mouth latching itself unto your clit.

Hands grabbed at the sheets, twisting the fabric in your fists as he devoured you, feasting on you like a man starved. Unable to help yourself, your lips spilled over with moans and whimpers of his name, echoing off the tan walls of his temple quarters. His tongue swirled, curled and sucked your sensitive nub, and you let out a sob as two fingers entered your cunt, curling and twisting into the sweetest parts of you, the flame of your desire burning bright, hot, and heavy in your lower belly. You looked down with panting breath, meeting his eyes looking up at you. A command, voiced in your mind by The Force connecting the two of you.

_”Cum for your Master, my Petal”_

Back arched, head thrown back, and knuckles turning white at the sheer force you were gripping the sheets with as you came undone at his command. You writhed, convulsing against the bed, clenching his fingers inside of your cunt and thighs trembling on either side of his face. Anakin kissed the insides of your thighs, watching you as you came down from your high, a ragged doll against the bed.

You squeaked when you felt his tongue lap up your juices after retracting his fingers, shivering when you looked up to see him licking his fingers clean with a smirk. You were absolutely spend, muscles tired and heavy, only barely able to lift your arms in invitation. Anakin moved unto the bed with you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against his strong chest. Laying there against him, his hand stroking your hair in the gentlest of ways as he kissed your temple, your breathing evened out.

“Anakin”, you whispered, and he tilted your chin up to face him. “I love you”. Anakin chuckled, kissing your forehead. “I know, Petal. And I love you. More than anything”.


End file.
